World Disaster
World Disaster is a special title and job class bestowed upon a selected few players in YGGDRASIL. Background In YGGDRASIL, there were actually a limited number of players who could become a World Disaster. This is because the requirement for taking levels in this class meant killing its previous holder who uses World Disaster before passing onto its next successor. Once a player is able to successfully obtain the World Disaster class through killings its owner, one could eventually reach the highest level of that offensive-oriented mage class to learn the supreme, ultimate spell better known as Catastrophe. Chronology Overlord Prologue Arc Ulbert, a holder of the World Disaster class was part of Momonga's team in conquering the Great Tomb of Nazarick. After biding his time, Ulbert is able to finally cast the Grand Catastrophe spell to eliminate five elemental spirits in an instant. At the same time, the damage output from his spell was great enough to cause the boss they were fighting to lose a considerable amount of HP.Overlord Blu-ray 06 Special: Prologue (2nd Half) Known World Disasters *Ulbert Alain Odle Abilities and Powers When comparing this class to the other magical job classes, World Disaster is said to be the strongest in terms of pure firepower. World Disaster was a class which mainly specialized in destructive magic. It was a type of class built with incredible firepower on the offensive side of a battle. However, the MP consumption rate for using the spells offered in this class is quite high. The class's horrible mana pool was considered not suited for long-term adventures alone without a party. Still, their terrific firepower is comparable to carpet bombing. Because World Disaster is so specialized, solo-play becomes nearly impossible at higher level areas or dungeons. The passive skill that increases magic power damage is a curse, so one can not deactivate it. Most people who are lucky enough to have the World Disaster class greatly used wands, scrolls, or staves. For that reason, World Disaster has a complicated but niche popularity. According to Maruyama, it was the kind of class that someone wants in the party but doesn’t want to play themselves while facing powerful monsters.ARCADIA 2.31: ARCADIA 2877 08-28-2011 In the Web Novel, it was described to be a class which focuses on the most powerful attack power. It is the strongest magic caster class that posed as a natural enemy to undead beings like Ainz Ooal Gown. Players who have job levels in this class are looked upon as being dangerously strong when up against a race of undead due to the extraordinary magic they can used and cast on them.Overlord First Half Chapter 32: Preparations Part 1 Active *'Grand Catastrophe': It is an ultimate move which requires 60% of the caster mana. Its destructive power outstripped the might of even super-tier spells. This spell is capable of wiping out four level 87 Primal Fire Elementals and the level 90 Primal Star Elemental summoned by Asura, which should have been at full health, were instantly annihilated. Trivia *In the Web Novel, there is a guild called Mercenary Magicians with half of their magic casters or members being consisted of those who use the World Disaster class.Overlord First Half Chapter 60: Settings References }} Category:Terminology Category:Job Classes